Eternity
by jefronp
Summary: Get inside the mind of a superstar. As she struggles through her life, she meets a diner boy who just might change her life for the better. Or turn it upside down.


_Hey y'all! A new story! Yup, I'm super excited for this one to see how you guys think of this. I'm gonna try to update it as often as I can, but I can't promise anything. _So, read, review, and enjoy! xoxo

She threw her hand in the air, and held the microphone to her lips, she let out a yell and began to spin and jump along with the song that was playing. She smiled and blew a kiss once she'd stopped, and moved her ass, smiling as she stopped movie and finished the song, the microphone in her hand a she pumped her fist, throwing her head to the side. The crowd went wild, which was what she expected, and she grinned, breathing hard she waved at them, and thanked them, then walked off the stage, accepting the water bottle that was thrown at her.

She sat on the couch in her dressing room and cooled off, picking up her phone, she looked at the messages, and replied to them, just as her aunt walked in.

"Can I help you?" She asked, throwing a sweet smile, but also a condescending stare, as her aunt took a seat in front of her.

"Great show tonight." She spoke sharply, as she usually did with her. "You killed it out there."

"I'm aware." She narrowed her eyes and sat back, "So, uh, is there something important you want—"

"I need you to let Annie join you next time." Her aunt asked of her something she'd asked of her quite a lot lately.

She shook her head, "No, no way. I'm sorry, but no." She took a sip of her water, "If she wants, she can play guitar or something, but I'm not singing with her."

"She's your cousin…she's my daughter. Please—"

"Yeah, a girl with absolutely no talent, who treats me like shit. Thanks, but no thanks."

Her aunt then stood up, clearly pissed. She got in her face, and pointed her finger at her, "Listen you little—"

She only narrowed her eyes, "What are you going to do? Tell my mommy or daddy on me?" She rolled her eyes. "It's really too bad you can't."

"Oh right, you're giving my daughter shit when you're the one with no mother or father, is this correct?" She got no response from the younger girl. "Exactly what I assumed, and unless you want the world knowing your little secret, you put Annie on stage with you the next show, understand?"

Her niece stared at her hard, glaring at her so intense, it intimidated her a bit.

"Whatever you want." She finally spoke, her tone cold. "Now, leave."

She didn't have to repeat herself, her aunt escaped so fast, it was almost laughable.

Then she sat back, and picked up her phone, she scrolled through the contacts, until she found the one she was looking for. She pressed call, and held the phone to her ear, waiting for the person on the other end to answer.

"Anna? Yeah, are you and Tyler available tonight? I need some…well you know." She spoke quietly, in case her aunt or her cousin or someone who worked in the arena overheard. "Yeah, fucking bitch told me off. I'll see you later, love ya." She made a kissing noise, and hung up the phone, then she stood up and sat at the make-up table.

She began to reapply her already thick enough make-up, staring at herself in the reflection of her mirror she rolled her eyes. Her aunt was such a drama queen, but her daughter—she was ten times worse.

A knock was heard on her door, and it opened, revealing her make-up artist, one of her back-up dancers, and her manager. They all took a seat on the couch, and waited for her to acknowledge they were there. Slowly she turned around and stood up, she smiled at them.

Mandy, looked at everyone in the room, before speaking, her voice high-pitched and excited. "Okay, how amazing was today's show?"

"So amazing." She took a seat next to her, and rolled her eyes again. "But my bitch of an aunt wants me to add Annie to the next set. And let me tell you, that girl has no talent whatsoever."

"So, don't add her." Mandy said, simply shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, if only it was that easy." She muttered, looking at Denika, and Jason she sighed. "Can I go home now? I'm kinda tired." Lie.

"Yeah, sure, I'll get you your car." Jason told her, and stood up, Denika smiled at her apologetically.

"Don't worry kid, you're tougher than you think. Now, would you like me to make you look stunning for tonight?"

"How did you know I was going out tonight?"

"I'm Denika, I know all these things, trust me. Now, how would you like your hair?"

She laughed, and looked in between her two friends. "I love you guys."

"And we love you." Mandy assured her, "Now get your ass up, and let's get you all looking fabulous tonight."

….

She wasn't always famous. Her whole childhood was pretty normal, if you count having a superstar father you hardly ever saw normal anyway. But, she had to give her mother credit, she raised her daughter to believe that not everything was the way it was supposed to be in your little world. The world was a complicated place, it didn't bend to your wishes, it just was the way it was.

And when she was about seven years old, she actually learned the true meaning behind her mother's words.

Looking at herself now—a beautiful, grown seventeen year old woman (as she liked to called herself—she couldn't believe how far she'd gotten in just eleven years. With her eighteenth birthday just around the corner, who knew what was going to happen to her? Not everyone had their future laid out—unless you were her geeky cousin, Brad—and she most definitely didn't either.

So, here she was in her awesome blood red audi, with about two other people, about to go to a guy's house she didn't even know.

Did that make her a bad person? She hoped not.

"Okay," The blonde girl beside her spoke, "we are totes gonna go all out tonight."

She rolled her eyes, "Anna you can't expect me to—"

"I'm not." She told her, "But, you just have to believe in it."

"In what?"

"Love." Anna whispered, "You're so afraid to fall in love again."

"Because it turned out so well the first time." She muttered, she looked behind her, in the backseat sat her other friend, Tyler who was busy texting away on his phone. "Not everyone is like Tyler," She said, "He falls in love five times a week!"

"Hey!"

She laughed, and Anna rolled her eyes, "Miley, you've just got to believe that not everyone is out to get you. Trust me, if they were, Tyler would be out of a job right now."

He shrugged, "It's true."

She rolled her eyes, "You're a crackhead." She muttered just as they pulled into the driveway of the mansion Anna had directed her to go to. She sighed and put her car in park, taking her seatbelt off she looked up and saw many different colored lights, and heard loud music. She turned to Anna and raised her eyebrow, "We're at a house party? Really?"

"Well, yeah." Anna nodded, "But what you want is inside, trust me. You'll get it soon enough." She shrugged and followed her friends into the house, and she found out, surprisingly, she wasn't attacked by anyone who knew of her.

"Is it a celebrities house party or something?" She asked over the loud music. The blonde girl shook her head.

"Nope! Just a regular guy's."

"Yet no one's attacking me…" She narrowed her eyes, "Clever."

"I assume as much." Anna nodded, and then soon left her side, causing Miley to give her a look, she turned and shrugged, running to a boy she recognized as a friend of hers, giving him a hug. She sighed and looked around, realizing Tyler had left her side as well.

"Fucking jerks." She muttered, and walked to the refreshments table where she found some punch. She poured herself a glass ignoring it's odd taste, and leaned against the table, smirking and narrowing her eyes at all the partygoers, until she found _exactly _who she was looking for.

She put her cup down, and walked towards him, "KT!" She shouted, and he turned around, a huge smile on his face.

"Look who decided to show up for the first time in years." He joked, giving her a hug as soon as she wrapped her arms around him. "Anna told me you'd be here."

She nodded, "Yeah, I wouldn't miss this…plus…" He nodded in understanding, and grabbed her hand, taking her to the back room, where once he closed the door it was a lot more silent.

She sat down on the couch, and patted the spot next to her smiling at him sweetly. "Do you have it?"

He looked through a box of some kind, and nodded, holding it up. "Right here. Now, you know what you have to do right?"

Miley bit her lip really hard to keep the tears away. She always felt like crying when she did this…what kind of example was it for—she shook her head, clearing all her thoughts, and changed her demeanor immediately. She walked to him, and put her hand behind his head, her hands tangling in his blonde hair. She pushed her lips against his, and he did the same, a bit sloppily, but she ignored it.

She pushed him until he was against the wall, and deepened the kiss, hurriedly taking off his shirt and the rest of his clothes as he did the same with her. It wasn't too long before he was on top of her on the couch and pushing inside of her. And as much as she hated it—while he enjoyed it—she knew it'd all be worth it in the end.

About twenty minutes later, she was alone in the room, and quickly put on her clothes on, her eyes filled with tears as she hastily wiped them away. She grabbed the bag, and walked out, putting it in her pocket.

"Miley?" She heard, and turned around, not expecting to see the person she did.

"Oh no." She whispered, she turned around quickly, and walked outside, taking her keys out of her pocket, she put it in the door, and turned it quickly. Just as she was about to get inside the car, she heard her name again. She closed her eyes, praying it wasn't who she thought it was, and when she opened her eyes, she realized sometimes not all prayers worked the way she wanted it to.

"Oh my god, it's really you." He said.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Her tone was cold and impatient which shocked him for a moment, before he blinked again.

"I'm just saying hi, why are you being such a—"

"I have to go." She said, and got inside the car, slamming the door shut. He knocked on the window, and she rolled it down, glaring at him.

"You do realize you're at my house, right?" He asked her, and her eyes went wide.

"You're fucking kidding me." She muttered. "Just great, typical Anna." She stared at her steering wheel for a moment, before looking up at him, "Wait, what? You live…here now?"

He smirked and nodded, leaning against the car, "Yeah, I'm here to see what's rightfully ours."

"Now, what's rightfully _mine_. If I remember correctly, you walked out two years ago, now if you'll excuse me, I must leave. Goodbye, Liam."

And with that, she was gone, barely missing his foot. She drove, a bit over the speed limit, until she had finally calmed down; she ran her fingers through her hair. And pulled over into the parking lot of a diner, a bit hungry. She walked inside—luckily find it empty—and took a seat at a random table, staring at her fingers which were intertwined. A little more than just irked that _he _had come back into her life after two years of not being in it anymore. Who the hell did he think he was exactly?

"Can I take your order?" She looked up to see a boy with chocolate brown eyes and curly hair, he smiled down at her, and she growled.

"I don't have a menu." She muttered, and he quickly retrieved her one. After a few moments, she decided on what she wanted and told him. He wrote it down, and then came back to wipe the table down. She could sort of see his nametag, and for probably the millionth time that day, rolled her eyes again. "Uhm, Nick?"

He looked at her, seeming to be shocked a celebrity like her actually _knew _his name. "Yeah?" He asked her, giving her his attention.

"Uh, your nametag." She said as if reading his thoughts, and he straightened himself up, nodding. "You're kinda up in my business, I mean, I know you have to clean the table and such, but could you just—" She moved her hand a little, "either wait until I'm finished or do it way ahead of time? I'm not in the mood to be fucked with tonight."

He nodded his head, "Of course, your food's ready, so I'll just…go get that for you."

She smiled sweetly at him, "I appreciate it. You know, taking the time to listen to my demands, retrieving my food for me, and of course, hearing me bitch. I gotta give you credit, you sure know how to treat a costumer."

He nodded, and walked away, getting her food, and placing it down on her table. He stood there for a moment, before deciding to make a bold move, and sit across from her. She looked up at him, confused. He only smirked at her, and leaned back in his seat.

"There are no other customers here, and you told me, sort of, that you wanted someone to bitch to, so go ahead." He leaned forward a bit, motioning for her to continue. "Bitch away."

"Are you kidding me?" She sighed, "You're my waiter aren't you supposed to—"

"Yeah, it's a family owned restaurant, trust me, my brother won't fire me. Now, if you want someone to vent to, I'm here, but if you don't, I'll just get back to work." He began to get up, and just as he did, he heard her growl.

"Sit. Shut up. Eat some food. And listen." She ordered, pushing her plate towards him, she smirked, "It's the least you could do after all."

"The least I could do? I suffered through your abuse for about half an hour."

"Eat me." She muttered, "Now, if you want to hear me bitch, I suggest you just sit back and enjoy, oh, and grab some popcorn, you might need it."

He chuckled and shook his head, "You're most definitely not what the media portrays who you are."

"That's because what you see is what you get. And they just like to over exaggerate my personality a bit."

"I see."

She put her fork down for a moment, before she pulled her phone out of her bag, her eyes wide. "Oh shit! I'm so dead."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"It's way past—" She corrected herself, realizing she didn't know that part about her, "I just have to go home. It's really late, and I'm sorry to leave you with this huge plate, but here—" She pulled out two twenties, and put it on the table. "That should cover it."

Nick fingered the cash and looked at her, confused. "The meal's only fifteen dollars." He told her as she stood up and walked to the door, she turned around, smiling softly at him.

"I know, keep the change. It's for _almost_ having to listen to me bitch. I'm taking a raincheck on it, by the way. I'll see you soon!"

And with that she was gone, leaving a very confused boy behind her.

He only shook his head, and walked to the cash register to make the transaction. She was definitely, without a doubt, something else. That was for _damn sure_.


End file.
